


Shatter Me

by Ken_Bear



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Bear/pseuds/Ken_Bear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan is 7 years old and has a favorite snow globe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter Me

Jaehwan has a favorite snow globe that has a little glass boy playing a violin. He held the violin in one hand and the baton in the other and when Jaehwan turned the knob that plays the same song every time with his little fingers, the little glass boy's arms moved. The little glass boy was painted white and had pink cheeks with dark hair that was underneath a brown hat. The little glass boy never smiled, he was always frowning. Jaehwan liked watching the glass boy play the fake violin. And Jaehwan never really realized he could shake the snow globe because he thought it would be mean to the little glass boy that lived inside it. 

"You don't look happy." Jaehwan said to the little glass boy as he turned around on the platform, playing the violin. Jaehwan knew that the glass boy wouldn't respond. "I think you need a name. A name would make you happier, wouldn't it?" Jaehwan smiled and laughed as he watched the boy slow down, the violin and baton moving down by his sides. Jaehwan turned the knob again, wanting to keep watching the boy play. "What about the name Charlie?" Jaehwan asks and Jaehwan can't tell that the little glass boy shook his head slightly. "No, I don't like that name either.... maybe I'll think of a name when I'm sleeping."

And everynight when Jaehwan goes to bed, he hears tapping coming from the snow globe although he doesn't know what it is that is making the noise.

_____

The next morning when Jaehwan woke up, he stood up from his bed and sat in front of the snow globe. "I figured out the perfect name for you." Jaehwan says. "Hongbin. I hope you like it. You always looked sad without a name."

As Jaehwan continues to look at the snow globe he runs his fingers across the wooden part underneah the glass and he finds letters carved into the wood that weren't there yesterday. The letters spell out, "shatter me." The letters are ragid, some above and below where the word was supposed to be. 

"Did you write this?" Jaehwan asks Hongbin. The little glass boy stares back at Jaehwan and Jaehwan can almost notice the little bend in Hongbin's baton.

Jaehwan stands up from his knees, the snow globe in his hands, and leaves his room. He went into his parent's room and tried waking up his mother. "Mommy..." Jaehwan whispered and a smile formed on his face when his mother's eyes opened.

"Good morning Mommy." Jaehwan whispers. His mother smiles and kisses his forehead. "Good Morning..." His mother says.

Jaehwan is smiling as he leaves his parent's room. He doesn't know where his dad went, he hasn't come back in a couple of months. Jaehwan walks up the stairs, going back into his room and he looks down at Hongbin. The fake snow is swirling around the little glass boy. "Sorry for shaking you around..." Jaehwan says to Hongbin.

_____

Jaehwan didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident. But he thinks that Hongbin's mad at him now.

Jaehwan was sitting on the carpet in his room with the snow globe in his hands. He had found a small crack at the top of the glass and he didn't know how it got there. He began to think that Hongbin did it because Hongbin had written the words on the wood, Jaehwan just knew Hongbin did. But the snow globe had slipped from his small fingers and although it fell on carpet, it still hit hard. Jaehwan was happy that the glass didn't break because then Hongbin would be really mad at him.

The fake snow was swirling around Hongbin again and Jaehwan frowned playfully. "Sorry Hongbin." He says. He picks the snow globe back up and is happy to see that the crack didn't get bigger. Jaehwan twists the knob because he thinks that Honbin wont be as mad at him if he plays his violin. "I don't like it when I fall." Jaehwan says and he swore he almost saw Hongbin smile.

_____

The next time Jaehwan plays with Hongbin after the accident he finds an F written in the fake snow by Hongbin and a small puddle of water surrounding the snow globe. There's also a new small crack along with the other one. Jaehwan didn't know what the F stood for but he definantley knew that it was there and that it was real. 

Jaehwan tapped on the glass gently to get Hongbin's attention. "Do you like being in there all the time?" Jaehwan asks. "I wouldn't..."

Jaehwan found a peice of paper and a pencil. He wrote down the F that he knew Hongbin wrote. Jaehwan was going to write down the letters that Hongbin left in the fake snow, if he wrote anymore, to see if Hongbin was trying to spell something, trying to tell Jaehwan something. Jaehwan turned the knob and Hongbin began turning around, playing his violin. It was too quiet in his room.

"Jaehwan!" His mother calls for him. "Come finish you homework!"

 

As Jaehwan slept that night, Hongbin left two letters for him in the snow. And as Hongbin wrote the last letter that he was leaving, his arm cracked. There were two small cracks along his forearm and a slightly bigger one near his elbow. Hongbin smiled. He was happy to have the glass that made up his body crack. It would mean that he'd be broken soon, not able to play his violin for Jaehwan anymore. He loved to play his fake violin for Jaehwan but the only thing he wanted more than seeing the little boy smile was being set free. He hoped that Jaehwan would catch on, would see that he wanted to escape the snow globe.

_____

RE. Those were the two new letters that Hongbin had left for Jaehwan. Jaehwan quickly wrote down the letters and looked back up at Hongbin. He noticed the three cracks running along Hongbin's arm and Jaehwan could almost see the small smile that ghosted across Hongbin's lips. Jaehwan furrowed his eyebrows. "Did you do that to yourself?" Jaehwan asks. "You shouldn't hurt yourself."

Jaehwan looked at the letters that were written in the snow, his eyebrows still furrowed. "What are you trying to tell me?" Jaehwan whispers. Jaehwan shakes his head as he turns the knob and leans back in his chair. 

Hongbin's arm thats cracked barely moves anymore and Jaehwan smiles. Hongbin's violin falls to his side along with his cracked arm that holds the baton. "Do you have a heart Hongbin? If you do, I've noticed that it beats until the song disappears." Jaehwan says. After a moment he looks at the floor.

"You know Hongbin, I wouldn't be as lonely if you could talk to me. But at least you listen..."

_____

Hongbin makes sure that Jaehwan is asleep before he hops off the platform that spins when the knob is turned. He steps carefully across the fake snow and small foot prints are left behind Hongbin. As he continues to walk towards the edge of the snow globe, a poping sound is heard and a crack is formed on his cheek. It's bigger than the ones on his arm and Hongbin sets his violin and baton on the ground. He touches the newly formed crack with the tips of his glass fingers and he closes his eyes. But he keeps walking.

When Hongbin opens his eyes he's at the edge of the snow globe, at the glass that keeps him trapped. Hongbin makes a fist with his cracked arm and he slams it against the glass. It sends him falling back but Hongbin is happy. He made a rather big crack in the glass and as Hongbin begins to smile, he feels that more small cracks had formed along his face. 

Hongbin stands up with his violin and baton in hand and stands bacck on the platform. The last letters he had written were, E ME.

_____

FREE ME. It's what Hongbin had written for Jaehwan, what Hongbin was trying to tell Jaehwan.

Jaehwan smiles when he sees all of the cracks that Hongbin had made. He also sees the little foot prints in the fake snow that are Hongbin's. "I just knew that you were doing all of this and that I wasn't crazy. I just knew that you wanted to be set free Hongbin."

Jaehwan leaves his room and skips down the stairs, finding his mother in the kitchen. He sits in a chair and for a moment he doesn't say anything. "Hey mom, you know Hongbin?"

"Who's that?" She asks.

"The little glass boy in my snow globe." His mother nods. "He wants to be set free, he wants to escape the snow globe." Jaehwan says and he smiles.

"How do you know?" His mother asks. 

"Because he told me."

"You sure do have a creative imagination. Glass people don't talk." She says and Jaehwan leaves the kitchen shaking his head. As Jaehwan goes up the stairs and into his room he thinks, but Hongbin does talk to me mommy.

Jaehwan sits in front on Hongbin again. "I can hear you tapping when I sleep at night. It made me smile..." Jaehwan says.

_____

Jaehwan wants to hear Hongbin play one last time before he's set free. Jaehwan turns the knob and the music is playing but Hongbin isn't moving his arms. The platform is spinning but Hongbin still hasn't moved his arms. Maybe they won't move because of how many cracks are on his arms, on his body. But it's different. There's a smile on Hongbin's face. And one of the strings on Hongbin's violin is broken. It's just differrent.

There's a big puddle of water surrounding the snow globe this time and Jaehwan puts his elbows on the desk, the sleeves of his shirt getting wet from the puddle. He rests his head on his hands and thinks of a way to get Hongbin out. Jaehwan watches as Hongbin stops spinning and the music stops playing. Jaehwan shifts his eyes so that he's looking at the huge crack that Hongbin had made on the surface of the glass. 

Jaehwan slowly moves one of his arms down and he points his index finger. He gently taps on the crack continuously and more water spills out. As the glass is getting weaker and the crack is getting bigger, a sharp shattering sound is heard. Jaehwan puts more presure into his taps and the glass breaks, both water and glass hitting the desk. Some of the fake snow spills out with the water and Hongbin is still smiling with all of his cracks runing across his body. Jaehwan very gently takes Hongbin from his place on the platform and he is smiling as he runs his little fingers over Hongbin's cracks.

"You're finally free..." Jaehwan whispers and he knows that Hongbin will never speak to him.


End file.
